


Like That

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, Fast Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>So Shinji liked guys. Huh.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

Shinji likes cooking. He likes movies with small furry animals struggling to reunite despite terrible odds. He likes the feel, the sound of satin rustling against his bare legs. But none of those things necessarily meant that he'd find himself watching Aki slurp ramen, the shine of flecks of broth on his black gloves-- watch Aki run his tongue over the leather to catch up the stray drops, and be so shit grateful that his coat fell down mid-thigh. It just happened like that.

So Shinji liked guys. Huh.

His ramen had got cold, so he gave it to Aki.


End file.
